


One Piece PETs: Burning Lust

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A witch casts a spell on Luffy and Zoro. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Burning Lust

**One Piece PETs: Burning Lust**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wacky series belongs to the insane genius, Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Currently, the infamous Straw Hat pirates are in the middle of a battle with a witch. Yes, a witch. Do not ask why. In fact, do not even ask HOW.

 

All that matters is that they are now fighting a witch and that they are winning.

 

"Gum Gum...JET PISTOL!!" Luffy shouted.

 

***POW!!!***

 

He punched the witch right in her gut!

 

"AGH!!!" the witch cried.

 

"THREE SWORD STYLE!!!" Zoro shouted. "BLACK ROPE DRAGON TWISTER!!!"

 

   The Tiger Man unleashed a black tornado on the witch. A black tornado of blades, that is. The witch screamed in agony as the blades sliced her up.

 

"Yeah!" Usopp cheered. "Way to go, guys!"

 

The witch seethed with anger from within the black tornado. She glared at the Monkey Man and the Tiger Man.

 

"You will pay for this!" she screeched.

 

Red dust appeared in the witch's hands and she threw it at Luffy and Zoro.

 

"I HEX YOU, MONKEY D. LUFFY AND RORONOA ZORO!!!!!" she screamed as the tornado carried her off.

 

Luffy and Zoro coughed as they were showered in the red dust.

 

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned. "What is this stuff?!"

 

Zoro sneezed.

 

"Damn!" he cursed. "Stupid dust is giving me allergies!"

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she ran to her captain's aid. "Are you okay?!"

 

Luffy was about to speak up, yet when he saw Nami...his eyes suddenly bugged out and his ears started steaming!

 

"Luffy...?" Nami asked, meekly.

 

"Oh, man," Usopp muttered. "I've watched way too many Looney Tunes and Tex Avery cartoons to know where this is going..."

 

"Where what's going?" Chopper asked.

 

It only took Nami five seconds to understand what has come over Luffy.

 

"Oh, no..." she whispered, fearfully. "Luffy's a horndog, now...!"

 

Luffy had hearts in his eyes as he began to chase after poor Nami.

 

"HELP!!!" Nami cried. "GET THIS CRAZY MONKEY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

 

"I'LL SAVE YOU, NAMI-SAN!!!" Sanji shouted as he ran to Nami's rescue.

 

Robin watched in utter disbelief.

 

"If Luffy's that way..." she muttered to herself when realization finally hit her. "Don't tell me..."

 

She then looked at Zoro...and he gave her this look...

 

"Z-Zoro...?" she asked, backing away slowly.

 

"Robin..." he said, walking up to her.

 

Robin gulped.

 

"Z...Zoro...!" she whispered. "Stay back!"

 

Zoro just kept walking towards the Crane Woman, saying, "I want you in my mouth."

 

Robin blushed.

 

"Zoro, this is hardly the time nor the place to do this!" she argued.

 

Zoro just smirked.

 

"Zoro, I don't want to fight you," Robin began, crossing her wings. "But I will, if I must!"

 

Then, several more wings appeared around Zoro and grabbed him.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Luffy, Nami, and Sanji*****

 

Nami quickly climbed up the mast, trying to get away from Luffy; the now lustful Monkey Man climbed up after her.

 

"Get away from me!!!" Nami shouted.

 

You are probably wondering where Sanji is at the moment. About that...

 

"DAMN YOU, LUFFY~!!" Sanji shouted as he was tied up in rope. "WAIT TILL I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, YOU HORNDOG MONKEY!!!!"

 

Luffy was gaining on the poor Booted Puss.

 

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Nami shouted.

 

   Luffy still kept pursuing her. Nami took out her Sorcery Clima Tact and the minute Luffy came within a foot of her, she whacked him on the head!

 

Luffy fell to the floor, unconscious as little birds flew around his head. Nami sighed.

 

"Great Ceiling Cat," Nami muttered. "As much as I like Luffy being horny for me, this is just too much."

 

*****Meanwhile with Robin*****

 

The Crane Woman was having a rather difficult time holding Zoro back. Zoro kept struggling against his bonds.

 

"Zoro, please come to your senses!" Robin pleaded.

 

Zoro growled as he kept trying to get free; the Crane Woman would not falter, however.

 

"Don't make me hurt you, Zoro!" Robin shouted.

 

The Tiger Man managed to free himself from his bonds and went for Robin!

 

"AAAH!!!" Robin screamed before she tried to fly away...only for Zoro to grab her!

 

"Let go!!!" Robin cried.

 

"DAMMIT, LET GO OF HER!!!" Usopp shouted, aiming his Black Kabuto at Zoro.

 

"Usopp, wait! Don't!!!" Robin cried.

 

"Huh?" the sniper questioned.

 

"You don't what he's capable of in this state!" Robin told him.

 

"Crap!" Usopp cursed.

 

Just then, Zoro whipped Usopp in the face with his tail!

 

"OW!!!" Usopp cried, clutching his face.

 

Zoro smirked before he looked at Robin.

 

_'Oh, my god...!'_ Robin thought.

 

Then...he pinned Robin down; the Crane Woman gulped.

 

_'Oh, god,'_ she thought. _'What's he going to do?'_

 

Before Zoro could even try anything...

 

"STRONG...RIGHT!!!"

 

"UGH!!!" Zoro cried as he was hit by Franky's fist.

 

Robin quickly wriggled out of his grip.

 

"Thank you, Franky!" she said.

 

"No SUPER problem!" Franky replied.

 

Zoro stood back up...and he growled at the cyborg; Franky glared at the Tiger Man.

 

"You want some more?" the Rhino Man asked.

 

Zoro drew his swords.

 

"Bring it on." he responded.

 

   Franky and Zoro charged towards each other and they locked horns...literally. Franky's horn was locked with Zoro's blades! At this time, Nami ran to Robin's side.

 

"This is getting out of hand!" Nami mentioned. "What do we do?!"

 

"I wish I knew!" Robin answered.

 

They watched as Franky continued his duel with Zoro. Then, Zoro threw Franky back!

 

"WHOA!!!" Franky cried.

 

"Franky!!!" Robin cried.

 

"Okay, that's it!" Nami shouted as she brought forth many black clouds in bubbles. "Black Ball...RAIUN ROD!!!"

 

The black clouds electrocuted Zoro and he fell to the ground, out cold.

 

"Sorry, Robin," Nami apologized, "but I had to do it."

 

"I know..." Robin nodded. "Wait...if you're here, then where's Luffy?"

 

"Back on the ship," Nami answered. "Don't worry, I knocked him out by giving him a good whack on the head with my Sorcery Clima Tact."

 

"Oh, good," Robin sighed. "Still, what are we going to do with them?"

 

"I wish I knew," Nami replied.

 

Blizzard whimpered in worry.

 

"I know, Blizzard." Nami said, petting him.

 

"This is all that witch's fault!" Usopp spoke up.

 

"Yeah!" Sanji agreed. "By the way, could someone help untie me? Please?"

 

Nami sighed before she brought out her claws and cut the rope, freeing Sanji.

 

"Thank you, Nami-san!"

 

"Don't mention it." Nami replied. "Now how are we gonna solve our little problem?"

 

"Find the witch and make her change Luffy-san and Zoro-san back to their normal selves." Brook answered.

 

"Yeah, but where are we gonna find her?" Usopp asked. "Zoro's Black Rope Dragon Twister carried her off to god-knows-where!"

 

"That's nothing a good sense of smell can't fix," Nami smiled. "Blizzard?"

 

   Blizzard saluted Nami before he got to work. The other Straw Hats followed the wolf-dog and you are all probably wondering what they did with Luffy and Zoro. Well...

 

   They were both still unconscious, so they others tied them both up. They did not know how long it would last, though. All the more reason to find the witch as soon as possible.

 

*****Later*****

 

The witch from earlier is hiding in a forest, panting.

 

"Damn tiger," she cursed. "I can't believe he got the best of me."

 

Then, a wicked smirk creased her lips.

 

"I'll get even," she hissed. "If they think that red dust I used on them was bad, they haven't seen nothing yet."

 

Suddenly, she heard a howl in the distance.

 

"What the?" she questioned.

 

"Blizzard has the scent!" Usopp's voice was heard. "She must've gone this way!"

 

"Follow that wolf-dog!" Nami shouted.

 

"Dammit!" the witch cursed. "Didn't think they'd find me this quickly!"

 

Then, she got up and ran. Though, she was quickly pinned down by Blizzard.

 

"There she is!" Robin exclaimed.

 

"All right, witch," Nami shouted. "You take your f***ing curse off of Luffy and Zoro!"

 

"Why should I!?" the witch questioned.

 

"BECAUSE THEY'RE FRIGGIN' HORNDOGS, THAT'S WHY!!!!!" Nami barked.

 

"Remind me," Chopper spoke. "What's a 'horndog'? Is it food? Are they good??"

 

"Uh, it's something that you don't need to know about until you're older." Sanji answered.

 

"Oh," Chopper replied. "Okay."

 

"Hmph!" the witch scoffed. "That's not my concern."

 

A veinpopped on Nami's head.

 

"...You...bitch," Nami hissed.

 

"Sticks and stones, honey." the Witch responded.

 

Then...Nami started strangling the Witch, who gagged.

 

"HELP! HELP~!!" the Witch cried. "SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"

 

"CHANGE THEM BACK BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECK!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"FINE!! FINE!!!" the Witch cried. "JUST GET OFF ME!!!"

 

   Nami released the Witch and she fell flat on her bum. The old crone took out some purple dust and tossed it over Luffy and Zoro. The boys coughed...and they looked at the navigator and the historian.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes...?" Nami replied, feeling a bit uneasy.

 

"What happened?" he asked.

 

"You were cursed by the Witch," Nami explained. "You and Zoro became horndogs."

 

"We did?" Zoro and Luffy questioned.

 

Nami and Robin nodded.

 

"Ohh...was it bad?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah..." Nami answered.

 

"Oh, boy." Luffy muttered, embarrassed.

 

"Robin, what exactly did I do?" Zoro asked.

 

"Uh..." Robin murmured. "Well...you...pinned me down and--"

 

"I did what?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Franky got you off of me before you could do anything!" Robin added.

 

Both the captain and his first mate lowered their heads.

 

"...How bad was I?" Luffy asked.

 

"You were chasing me around." Nami answered.

 

"...Did I look like Sanji?" Luffy asked.

 

"It was worse than Sanji..." Nami muttered.

 

"Worse?!" Luffy repeated. "Oh, god!"

 

"Lu, it wasn't your fault!" Nami told him.

 

"Yeah, it was the Witch!" Usopp added.

 

"Bah!" the Witch scoffed.

 

"Oh, 'Bah' yourself!" Nami barked. "I'm gonna kick your ass for what you've done to Luffy and Zoro!!!"

 

"Uh-oh," Usopp muttered. "This could get messy."

 

Blizzard quickly covered Chopper's eyes.

 

"Nami," Robin spoke up.

 

"Yes, Robin?" Nami asked.

 

"Mind if I join you?"

 

Nami smiled and answered, "Not at all."

 

They both looked down at the witch who was sweating bullets.

 

_'Mother...!'_ she thought.

 

*****Much later*****

 

The Witch is now an unrecognizable, bloodied, and bruised pulp.

 

"Damn witch," Nami cursed.

 

"I know, right?" Robin asked.

 

The others were mortified...

 

"Hold me...!" Luffy whimpered, embracing Zoro in fear.

 

"Get off of me!" Zoro shouted, trying to pry the Monkey Man off of him.

 

Blizzard was snickering at both the witch and Zoro and Luffy.

 

"Scary...!" Chopper whimpered as he hid behind Blizzard...well, not exactly hiding...he had one half of his face hidden and most of his body out.

 

"So, can we head back to the ship now?" Nami asked.

 

"Y-yeah." Luffy stammered.

 

They all headed for the Sunny.

 

"Let me tell you something right now," Luffy spoke up. "If I ever see a witch again, it'll be too soon."

 

"Agreed." everyone responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic I saw on deviantART.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry that this isn't so great and I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
